


In The Cellar

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke's strutting around his new estate like he owns the place - because he does. He finds a surprise in his cellar - something he definitely hadn't expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cellar

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me one night while I should've been sleeping. Anders being taken care of is so important. SO IMPORTANT.

Hawke padded barefoot through his cellar, stopping now and then to look at a crate or a bottle that caught his attention. He hadn’t really explored the estate’s lower level much yet, and he luxuriated in the fact that he was able to do it at his leisure, barefoot, bare-chested, and simply enjoying himself. In _his own_ house. It was an amazing feeling, especially after having lived in the cramped dreariness of Lowtown for so long.

He wished he could’ve had his sister with him, but he was sure she was safe with the Wardens. She’d written him a letter not long ago, in fact; she hadn’t sounded _happy_ , exactly, but he supposed the life would take some getting used to. It was certainly better than her death. He’d eternally be grateful to Anders for preventing _that_ outcome.

He couldn’t help grinning as he thought of the handsome mage. He thought about taking one of the wine bottles to the clinic; maybe Anders would enjoy it? He shot that down quickly, knowing Justice wouldn’t approve, even if Anders would. 

It had taken Hawke about three seconds to give Anders a key to his cellar once he moved in. The clinic was just steps from the entrance, and Hawke would’ve given him _anything_ to make sure the mage was safe, should the Templars come calling. Anders had protested – as Hawke knew he would – but he’d absolutely insisted on it, even though Anders said he’d never use it.

Hawke smirked then, considering an alternative – just steps away, right? What if he were to go surprise the mage right now? Sure, it was the middle of the night. Maybe he wouldn’t even be awake. Or, he thought more glumly, maybe he’d be too busy. He wouldn’t want to interrupt the healer’s work, of course.

A bottle caught his eye then, more brightly-colored than the rest, and he stooped to pick it up. Orlais vintage; that could be good. It sounded like something Fenris might appreciate. He decided to take it with him for the next time he saw the elf. 

Just as he decided to turn and head back upstairs, he heard an odd shuffling a few shelves over. Heart sinking, he set the bottle down and held his lantern tightly, going to investigate. He really didn’t want to have to deal with rats now, unclothed and unarmed, but he knew he had to figure out what it was; he’d have to deal with the nuisance in the morning anyway. 

He turned the corner, expecting the worst, and nearly dropped his lantern in surprise. There, curled up on the floor and shivering in his sleep, was the very mage he’d been thinking about. It took a second for him to recover from his shock – it was the last thing he’d expected to find. What was Anders doing in here? He didn’t object, of course, but he hadn’t expected the mage to _sleep_ in his cellar. No wonder he was cold; it was well and good for Hawke to be down here for a short time barely dressed, but it was much too chilly for sleeping.

Hawke stared at the mage’s troubled face for a few moments, unsure what to do. He looked as lovely as always, and Hawke couldn’t help focusing for a moment on the mage’s perfect lips; what he wouldn’t give to kiss him! If only Anders would stop trying to fight the clear attraction between them. He shook himself, knowing this was far from an appropriate time. Well, he knew he couldn’t just leave the mage shivering down here in the cellar all night, and that made up his mind. He quietly knelt beside Anders’ sleeping form and shook his shoulder.

A blue glow lit the small alcove the two men were in, and Hawke yanked his hand back even as Anders began to wake. He didn’t want to provoke Justice, or make the spirit think they were in any danger. 

“Hawke!” Anders said roughly, eyes blinking as the blue light faded. “I – what – where - ?” Hawke chuckled.

“You’re in my cellar,” Hawke grinned. “I know Darktown isn’t great, but _this_ can’t be comfortable.”

“Oh,” Anders said, shaking himself to try and wake up faster. “Damn. I’m sorry, Hawke, I didn’t mean to – I just came in for a moment – “

“Hush,” Hawke said softly, putting a hand on the mage’s shoulder. “Relax; you’ve no reason to apologize.” He frowned then, concerned. “Why _did_ you come in for a moment? Were you found? Did they try and – “

“No, no,” Anders said, and Hawke saw by the light of his lantern that the mage was blushing slightly. “Nothing like that. I…ah…just wanted to warm up a bit.” Hawke’s frown deepened, his eyebrows knitting together. 

“It’s freezing down here,” Hawke pointed out.

“Yeah,” Anders agreed, refusing to look at the man. “At least it isn’t as drafty.” Hawke shook his head, sighing as he gripped the mage’s shoulder more firmly.

“Anders, please,” Hawke began, but Anders held up a hand to stop him.

“I know, don’t worry, I’m leaving,” he said in a rush. “I didn’t mean to. It won’t happen again.”

“ _Anders_ ,” Hawke insisted, refusing to let Anders get up. “I didn’t give you the key because I wanted you to _forget_ about it. I just…” He stared at the mage for a moment, unsure if he ought to be honest or not, but decided he might as well. Blowing out a breath, he continued. “I don’t want you sleeping down here, curled up and freezing in my cellar.”

“I know,” Anders muttered, sounding ashamed of himself. “I shouldn’t have done it. I’ll stay in the clinic next – “

“No,” Hawke interrupted firmly, squeezing the mage’s shoulder. “Anders, please. Come upstairs with me. Stay in a warm bed.” _My bed_ , he wanted to add, but knew better; he’d continue to flirt, continue to hope, but he wouldn’t be _pushy_.

“I don’t need – I shouldn’t even be here,” Anders said, shaking his head. He dared to turn his head and look at Hawke’s face then, his eyes worried. “I’m fine. I’m not going to impose on you.”

“Impose,” Hawke snorted. “Like I don’t have a damn mansion full of unused rooms.” He sighed. “Anders, I’m not going to make you stay. But…I’d really like it if you did. At least for tonight. You can even have the one farthest from my room, if it makes you feel better,” he added with a grin. Anders gave a short laugh, making Hawke’s heart swell.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes telling Hawke that he wanted it very much, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“More than anything,” Hawke assured him sincerely. “Come on.” Anders smiled at him.

“You’re a far better friend than I deserve, Hawke,” Anders replied, letting Hawke pull him to his feet. He grabbed his little red pillow from the ground before following Hawke. “Just for tonight,” he added.

“Sure,” Hawke smirked. “ _And_ any night after that you wish.”

“Hawke,” Anders said reproachfully, but Hawke spoke over him.

“No, Anders, I mean it. You can have your own room here permanently, if you want it. Hell, you can have a different room every night of the week.” He looked over his shoulder at the mage as they began to climb the stairs. “You keep trying to warn me away, but you mean something to me, you know. You’re my _friend_ , alright?” Anders’ face softened.

“Thanks, Hawke,” he murmured. “I do appreciate it.” He yawned hugely, and Hawke chuckled.

“Which room do you want?” Hawke asked, gesturing to several doors. “Take your pick.”

“Which one’s yours?” Anders asked, a bit of amusement on his face. Hawke grinned, pointing.

“You’re welcome to share it,” he teased, and Anders gave a genuine laugh, walking to the one next to it.

“Thank you, my friend,” Anders said, turning back before opening the door. “It means a lot.”

“Anytime, Anders,” Hawke said seriously. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Anders replied softly.

Hawke watched him until he closed the door, still partly wishing he could’ve convinced the mage to share his room. But for now, Anders was warm and safe and had a comfortable bed to sleep in…and he’d take it.


End file.
